geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Joe Cursio
Welcome new editor (automated message) Thanks for your edit to the Conference anti-harassment/Adoption page. As a new editor, you might find some of our community resources useful: * new editor resources at the Community Portal * Vandalism reporting if you see any spam or abusive edits to the wiki * The community discussion page for general questions, problems or suggestions for improving the wiki. From: the Geek Feminism wiki administrators Thanks for all your great edits! Hypatia (talk) 18:30, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for your edits! Hey, amazing work on the Conference Anti-harassment Policy Adoption page! I am super impressed, this is a huge amount of work and really helpful to lots of people.Valerietai (talk) 17:21, July 30, 2014 (UTC) : I'm concerned though, that many of them seem not to have an policy that is "similar to our anti-harassment policy" which is what the list is actually meant to be. For instance, the Hobart hackerspace has these few sentences: "Hobart Hackerspace is a safe environment for people to learn and explore. I agree not to verbally or physically harass or assault any member in any way whatsoever. Hobart Hackerspace is inclusive of anyone no matter who they are. I agree not to discriminate against any member on the basis of age, gender, ethnic origin, sexuality or anything else." SLO hackerspace only has "2. Defame, abuse, harass, stalk, threaten or otherwise violate the legal rights (such as rights of privacy and publicity) of others." as part of their network use policy. Many of the others (eg. Radiona, Triple Cities) use a cut-down version as found at Noisebridge, and in some cases (eg. Triple Cities) don't have information on how to report. In short, I'm not sure that many of these belong here. --Skud (talk) 02:25, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Wow! You're a very busy editor, great job expanding and updating all those lists! Could you consider clumping a few edits together since the steady, mighty flow of your edits makes browsing the recent edits page cumbersome? --Pecc (talk) 07:38, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I guess I didn’t notice. I usually click on “See all activity>” when I look at the recent wiki activity page. That condenses the information to show one line per changed page until you drill down into that particular page. Joe Cursio (talk) 14:25, October 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Aha, so that's where my beloved Recent Changes went! Thanks for the tip! --Pecc (talk) 20:07, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Hello there, thank you for helping undo the vandalism on this wiki. It has come to the VSTF's attention though that this wiki has been the target of many vandalism attacks recently. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever feel like you need help cleaning up, you may just leave me a message on my wall and I'll come help out. As a member of the VSTF, I have extra tools at my disposal to stop and clean up vandalism. Kind regards, Lady Lostris [[w:c:vstf|'vstf']] (talk) 17:48, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Hi Joe -- thanks for your help controlling vandalism on the wiki. I've granted you rollback privileges in order to help with that. You can now revert edits with a single click. Please only use this feature for edits that all reasonable people would agree are spam, hostile, or vandalism. Thanks! Monadic (talk) 20:39, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I'll be careful Joe Cursio (talk) 02:18, January 18, 2015 (UTC)